


Destruction in the Moonlight

by Mez10000



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Dance Dance Revolution inspires the best fic, Luigi has moves, M/M, totally how it went down in game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mez10000/pseuds/Mez10000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Luigi, you’ve gotta do whatever it takes to get the Music Key from Waluigi!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction in the Moonlight

Luigi sighed. He had actually been a little touched when a Toad had run to him for help. A dire threat to the kingdom that they wanted his help for?

Turned out, the power of music, represented by four Music Keys, had gone missing. And now dancing had extra power? Luigi had been involved with some crazy things ever since coming to the Mushroom Kingdom, but this was one of the weirdest. (Actually, it didn’t even make his top five, but his feet were a little sore and he was getting a bit tired of dancing for every little thing, so it had nudged up a few places for sheer annoyance.)

They – for the Toad had elected to follow Luigi and then proceeded to be of no help – had gone to Truffle Towers – the usual home of the Music Keys, to learn that Waluigi had started this by stealing a Music Key, thus setting the rest free.

“Luigi, you’ve gotta do whatever it takes to get the Music Key from Waluigi!” the Toad said.

Luigi nodded. He was pretty sure his idea for ‘whatever it takes’ was far more intimate and more enjoyable than whatever the Toad had in mind.

They entered to find Waluigi, surprised at the intrusion.

“What are you doing here? This is a private dance party!”

He glared at Toad to make his point known.

“Maybe I should handle this…” Luigi said, trying to sound as hesitant as usual.

Luckily, the Toad seemed to take a hint – although perhaps he had caught sight of the large number of Bob-ombs and was feeling a little nervous – and left the building.

“What are you doing?” Luigi asked once they were finally alone.

“I wanted to show you what the kingdom could be like if there was more music. You’ve been down lately, eyeballs.”

The look on Waluigi’s face was one of a guilty puppy, as if only just realising that stealing might be seen as a bad thing, but earnestly sorry once confronted with it.

“I still need to get the Music Key back from you,” Luigi said, trying valiantly to be serious.

Waluigi’s mouth upturned into a smirk.

“Then dance.”

Before Luigi even had time to wonder if maybe, this had been part of Waluigi’s plan all along, the music started, a strong beat and piano materialising from nowhere. It flowed around them, compelling every part of them to move to its mysterious power.

With a sensuous roll of his hips and a wink, Waluigi invited Luigi into the dance. Emboldened by the fact they were alone, Luigi resolved to show off all his moves.

Luigi fixed Waluigi with a smouldering glare, letting him feel the intensity of his want. He sashayed close, teasing and seductive, though never quite close enough to touch. He knew this was driving Waluigi mad, being so close, so fully clothed and yet totally inaccessible.

“Cheater,” he whispered, voice rough but with a shade of affection colouring it, nevertheless.

So close that they were nearly sharing each other’s breath, Luigi continued to drive Waluigi into a frenzy. Waluigi was just dancing, synced perfectly to the beat and his partner’s movements, but Luigi was the dance. He was fire and water and mercury and lust, the music just one ingredient binding all his impossibilities together.

Waluigi knew he was beaten – that there was not even a contest, not really. All he knew is that this moment; where his lover was so powerful, so free, in a way he never usually seemed; would be engraved on his mind forever.

The music and the dance ended, so Waluigi reluctantly handed the Music Key over, caressing Luigi’s gloved hands as he did so. Luigi panted slightly, showing that the dance had affected him, too.

“Maybe, when you’re finished, I could give you a more private dance?” Waluigi asked.

Luigi nodded eagerly. Even with one Music Key down, this quest felt all too long already…


End file.
